1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power conversion apparatus is known including a transformer having a primary coil and a secondary coil; a primary-side full-bridge circuit having a first arm circuit and a second arm circuit; and a secondary-side full-bridge circuit having a third arm circuit and a fourth arm circuit (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2011-193713).
In the first arm circuit, a first upper arm and a first lower arm are connected in series; in the second arm circuit, a second upper arm and a second lower arm are connected in series; in the third arm circuit, a third upper arm and a third lower arm are connected in series; and in the fourth arm circuit, a fourth upper arm and a fourth lower arm are connected in series.
In the primary-side full-bridge circuit, the primary coil of the transformer is included in a bridge part connecting a middle point between the first upper arm and the first lower arm and a middle point between the second upper arm and the second lower arm. In the secondary-side full-bridge circuit, the secondary coil of the transformer is included in a bridge part connecting a middle point between the third upper arm and the third lower arm and a middle point between the fourth upper arm and the fourth lower arm.
The power conversion apparatus further includes a control part adjusting the first phase difference between switching in the first arm circuit and switching in the third arm circuit and the second phase difference between switching in the second arm circuit and switching in the fourth arm circuit, and controlling the transmission power transmitted between the primary-side full-bridge circuit and the secondary-side full-bridge circuit.